


If You're Useless

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. ''You're useless?'' Mad Harriet asked after Lashina's enemy dodged her attack.





	If You're Useless

I never created DC AU characters.

''You're useless?'' Mad Harriet asked after Lashina's enemy dodged her attack. She used her claws to attack their enemy and her eyes widened after they scratched Lashina's arm due to their opponent fleeing from them.

THE END


End file.
